All I can think of is Heaven
by escot
Summary: Angel discovers that his friends have invited Buffy over to Wolfram and Hart. Can she convince him to let the AI team work magic on his soul and if she does will it ensure it's permanent? Short and sweet one shot.


Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece. All characters creation of Joss Whedon.

One shot.

Angel sat at his desk, puzzled as Gunn, Lorne and Wesley walked in and sat down in his office.

"Fred and I were speaking," he said plainly.

"I know, and we need to speak too," Gunn shrugged, "It works."

Angel studied them all sceptically, poised with a pen in his hand. Putting his pen down on the desk, he stood up, glaring at them all.

"Why is Buffy here?"

"Buffy?" Wesley asked, surprised as he turned and glowered at Gunn.

"I didn't say anything!" Gunn countered angrily.

"No one seems to be answering my question guys!" Angel said, anger starting to mount a little more. He could feel her in his gut and he could smell her on someone in the room. "WHY IS BUFFY HERE!"

"Because someone phoned me," came her gentle voice from the open doorway.

Angel's pretend breathing ceased as he turned and looked at her. He was shocked at her easy posture, eyes filled with resolution and a hint of…anger perhaps. She stood breath taking in her casual skirt and top. Resisting the huge urge to run with self-preservation, his eyes ran lackadaisically up and down her trim and beautifully curved body. Glancing away from her eyes to break the spell, he looked back at her more composed.

"Buffy," he said gently, realising that he had probably been silent for slightly longer than was standard.

"Hey," she nodded, his simple one word greeting hitting her hard.

Angel glanced sideways at the other four in the room, then back to her.

"So…why are you here? Not that it's not nice to see you…"

As Buffy turned her head to look at Wesley, Angel did likewise, raising his eyebrows.

"You know, my tiny bit of patience, which I had at the beginning of the day, was taken up by a meeting with Eve this morning, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on! Your faces scream guilty and for you to phone Buffy means it must be something serious." He looked at the blonde slayer, who had taken a few more steps into the room, "No offense," he added.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me here," Buffy smirked at him, amused when he looked at her pointedly, using the excuse to run his eyes up and down her body before looking back at his team, who, minus Lorne, were preoccupied looking nervously at one another.

"We need to talk," Wesley said gently.

"Yeah, figured that out five minutes ago Wes," Angel sighed, still standing behind his desk.

"It's about your curse," Gunn said quickly, shrugging as the others looked at him.

"Brilliant. A topic I really, really don't want to discuss."

"I don't think you get a choice. I've come from Scotland, sit down and humour me," Buffy said looking at him gently.

Reluctantly, Angel sighed and sat back down on his comfortable leather chair, leaning back and looking around the room at them with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"So, quick summary is that Wes has been looking into your soul and has found a way to make it permanent, you know, so we don't have to put up with your alter ego again," Gunn rushed.

"It's not as if it's a common problem Charles," Angel said, glowering at him.

"Well," Fred spoke up quietly. "He's found a way, so it would never be an issue. I mean, you could be happy and it would be fine, or the senior partners could try and make you lose it, and it would be fine," she blabbered.

"Got it. Soul bound, no more Angelus," he nodded. "So what's the catch?"

"You have to drink some of a slayer's blood," Wesley said steadily. "Only a cup full and it wouldn't have to be directly from Buffy, in a mug would suffice."

"No way," Angel said easily, standing up. "Meeting adjourned. Go do your thing," he waved them, turning as Eve appeared at the door.

"A meeting without me Angel?" she asked pointedly, eyeing Buffy sceptically.

"Your invite must have gotten lost in hell," he mumbled, "I'm out of here. Fred, we'll speak later," he said, turning and nodding at her.

"Angel, I have a report of a vampire nest," Harmony announced walking in with a piece of paper.

"Harmony, your timing is impeccable. Thank you," he nodded at her, taking the piece of paper from her and walking out of the room. Walking down the corridor, he pretended to ignore the fact that Eve was following him.

"Angel, I need to speak to you," she said matter of fact.

"I'll see you tomorrow Eve," he replied. "Harmony, take messages from anyone who phones and tell anyone who needs me I'll be back in tomorrow."

"Righto boss," she grinned, skipping behind her desk as she watched him brush Eve off.

"He's really away huh?" Gunn asked, watching him march down the corridor.

"Yup," Harmony smiled.

"How many vampires in the nest?" Buffy asked, looking at Harmony, still in disbelief she was Angel's secretary.

"They thought about ten."

Buffy sighed, thinking through the facts.

"I'll come with you," Spike said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Angel's on it," Lorne smiled at him.

"Brilliant, guaranteed fun, games and banter all round then," Spike complained, walking down the corridor where Angel had disappeared to.

"You don't have to go," Wesley said easily, looking at Buffy.

"I know," Buffy nodded. "I just feel guilty if I don't."

"Angel will cream them anyway," Gunn shrugged, "He's got a mood to burn off."

"A sizeable mood," Fred agreed. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab again," she admitted, leaving them.

"I'll go kill a vamp…though, not one of those two…unless they really annoy me," Buffy frowned.

Lorne waited until Buffy had disappeared into the fire escape stairs with Spike before looking at Wesley and Gunn.

"She's a beautiful little package! No wonder that broody vampire spends his time day dreaming about her."

"She's hot right enough. It's hard to believe she's as tough as they say," Gunn thought out loud.

"Go with them. It will be a complete education," Wesley assured him, watching Gunn contemplate the idea before running down the corridor after them.

000

Angel paused, before turning and glowering.

"You know, the whole idea of me going after this nest was to get away from you all."

"I'm just here to watch Buffy," Gunn shrugged, "I don't want to get my new shirt ruined," he joked.

"I came to see you kill yourself," Spike yawned.

"And I thought I'd counter Spike's brave and courageous move," Buffy quipped, glowering at both vampires.

"Fine. Just…just…" Angel shook his head and headed off.

"Want to finish that sentence Peaches?"

"How about Fuck Off William!" he said testily, getting a smirk from Buffy.

"Are they always this bad?" she asked, dropping back to walk in line with Gunn.

"Worse," he shrugged, "We've debated splitting up all the jobs so they can go to different ones, but we decided it's worth the amusement. They tend to rid us of any nerves with their girly fighting."

"Girly fighting!" Spike spat, turning and glowering.

"God, here we go," Gunn groaned. "Yeah," he said stronger, "Girly fighting. If you spent less time trying to hit Angel with your handbag his sanity would be better and I'd get more holidays."

"Always knew you were a tosser," Spike shook his head in disgust.

Buffy looked between them as Gunn smiled and shrugged, "That's normal too."

"Guys, quiet please," Angel stated, edging forward through the sewer.

000

Angel groaned audibly as he walked into his office.

"Eve, get out."

"The Senior partners want to know why she's here," she pointed at Buffy.

"She wanted a cup of coffee and Starbucks has a pipe leak," he said sarcastically. "Now get out. I need a shower."

"I can see that," she said, running her eyes up and down his body, which was covered in sewer water.

"Oooh, she wants back in your pants," Spike smirked, watching Buffy's face take in the exchange.

"Everyone get out of my office!" he shouted, getting more and more annoyed as he walked threateningly towards Eve.

"Not until you tell me why the slayer's here!"

"Because we're going to have wild sex and unleash Angelus on the world to get him to kill you to shut you up!" he said man handling her out of the office. "Spike! Out!" he shouted, watching as Spike looked at Buffy. "You can stay or go," Angel said softer, not looking at her.

"I need to speak to you," she said easily.

"Come on slayer, we'll come back later," Spike said seriously.

"I'm not convinced he's not going to run. I'll see you later Spike," she said seriously.

Angel, having not moved his eyes from Spike, watched him glare at him, as if trying to stake him with his eyes, before leaving and slamming the door shut.

Angel eventually turned, starting to undo his cuff links.

"I'm going for a shower," he said gently, concentrating on his cuff links.

"Can I get one after you?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," he nodded, glancing up at her. "Fred maybe has some clean clothes in the cupboard, if you have a look. If not, she'll be in the lab."

"Thanks," she nodded, watching him leave towards her personal shower room off of his office.

000

Buffy and Wesley looked up as Angel opened the shower room, walking out with very smart and tailored black pants and charcoal grey shirt, opened loosely at the neck. With a towel still in his hands, he dried the moisture out of his hair.

"Hey," he nodded, "I've laid out a towel for you."

"Thanks," she smiled, standing up and heading into the shower.

"Buffy says it was a successful hunt?"

"Of sorts," he nodded. "Eve was still here when I got back."

"I heard," Wesley smirked. "Angel, I know you don't want to discuss it but we need to speak about it."

Angel sighed, sitting back down behind his office desk.

"I don't want to take Buffy's blood."

"You wouldn't have to drink from her," Wesley said gently.

"I don't deserve it."

"Perhaps you do and that's why I've found the spell."

"Magic can go wrong really easily," he said seriously.

"And I have a counter curse prepared if that happens."

Angel sighed, staring at his desk.

"Perhaps if you viewed it from others safety instead of self-glorification?"

"I know," Angel nodded quietly. "And I understand. I'm a risk and it would reduce that risk."

"We don't see you as a risk Angel," Wesley said heartfelt.

"It's okay. I know you do and I understand that," he nodded, "I'm also finding it hard to dispute the fact that the senior partners seem to have an avid interest in my soul…or rather removing it."

"Buffy didn't need any persuasion Angel. She was more than willing to donate half a pint of her blood when we asked if she could think of any suitable slayers. I don't think the decision was to do with not having to feed from her either."

"You know the scar from when I fed from her…she still has it," Angel said quietly.

Wesley smiled softly, "One could argue it is the mark of a mate."

"Ex-mate," Angel said gloomily, picking up a pen and chewing on the end of it.

"Am I to take your current brooding as a positive for the spell?" Wesley asked hopefully.

"For the time being I'm on the verge of saying yes. I need to speak to Buffy first though; I want to make sure she's okay with it."

"Of course," he nodded. "The rest is very straightforward. Any time of day or night, although, for obvious reasons, we don't want to do it in this building."

"Sure," Angel nodded.

"I'll leave you for the time being," Wesley nodded, standing up.

000

Angel looked up as the shower room door opened. He was still sat at his desk, having not moved since Wesley left ten minutes ago.

"Hey," she nodded at him expectantly, knowing he had a something face. "What's up?"

"Why do you want to donate your blood?" he asked softly.

"Because you deserve it. And if means I'm never going to have to face your devishly handsome alter ego again, I'd give you a full pint!" she teased, relieved when he smirked. "What are you worried about?"

"You want the long list or today's top three?" he asked sarcastically, moving his sight to the city, which was still covered in sun light outside.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you in the daylight," she said, staring at him.

"I've been assured I'm even uglier in daylight," he chuckled dryly, smirking at her. "I can't say the same for you." He watched her blush at his words.

"I wouldn't really agree with whoever told you that either," she said gently.

Angel frowned as she wrapped the towel around her short sleeved top, hugging it close.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned, standing up and heading to his office cupboard. "Here," he nodded, handing over a jersey, being very careful to make no physical contact.

"Thanks," she smiled, "My clothes are at the hotel."

"Where are you staying?"

"Three blocks from here? Gunn arranged something on your company," she admitted a little embarrassed.

"Good," he nodded, walking back to his desk and sitting down. "How's Scotland?"

"Good," she nodded, smiling gently, although he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"How's Dawn getting on?"

"She's fine," Buffy smiled softly, "Still annoying at times but getting less so. She's really a big help with the books these days. So, are you going to take up the offer?" she asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Probably," he nodded, well aware of what she had done. "I just want to make sure that you're okay with giving me some of your blood. I don't want you to feel as if you have to or that you owe me or anything." He studied her closely, surprised to see some love appear in her eyes as she stared back at him.

"No, I'm doing it because I want to. Because you deserve it."

Angel nodded, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," she smiled gently. "Do you know when you're going to do it?"

"No, I said that I'd speak to you and then tell Wesley when I decided yes or no."

"Well…do you want to go and speak to him now? I have to go and find Spike and speak to him."

"Okay," Angel nodded, the mention of Spike bringing his high spirits down a little.

"What?" Buffy asked gently, "You were going to ask something?"

Angel looked up at her from his desk, surprised that she had read him so quickly and so accurately. Not only was he going to speak, but it had been a question.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go and speak to Wesley," he nodded, standing up and heading to the door. Knowing that she was following him, he faltered as his hand landed on the door handle. Clearing his voice quietly, he turned and looked at her, realising she was a lot closer than he had expected.

"After…presuming the spell works and my soul is bound. I'd be keen to test it out, if you're interested," he shrugged, looking away promptly before opening the door and walking out. He smirked a little as he walked down the corridor, knowing that she was so shocked that she wasn't following him. He had seen the spark in her eye when he had walked out of the shower room and he had seen it again when he had just propositioned her. He could also hear her heart beat speed up at his words. He knew that her answer could still be a resounding no, but that didn't mean that he hadn't tried. Shrugging it off, he headed to find Wesley, smiling as one of his female staff members checked him out on the way past…not that he was interested in anyone except the petite and exceedingly beautiful slayer. What was reassuring was that from the way her heart beat had sped up when he had turned, he knew that she still felt something for him too.

000

"Tighter," Angel said easily, allowing Gunn to try and tighten them more. "Buffy? Spike?" he looked at him.

"Screw it, I'm not helping you," Spike complained, turning and huffing out of the room.

He watched as Buffy diligently walked over, checking the manacles closely and tightening the chains.

"Wes?" Angel asked hopefully.

"I'm all ready to go," he nodded. "And you know what's going to happen?"

"I shouldn't turn into Angelus and it will hurt a bit and then, hopefully, I'll have a soul bound. You'll check, if not, I'm not getting out of these chains," he looked around the room, making everyone aware. "And I mean no one is to let me out okay? I don't care what I say. If I am Angelus, unluckily for Buffy, she'll probably know instantly."

"Got it. Don't play with the bad guy," Lorne joked nervously.

Angel looked at Wesley and nodded, waiting for him to take over a flask filled with Buffy's blood.

"When you're ready," he said, handing it over carefully.

Angel refused to meet anyone's eye as he carefully unscrewed the top of the flask, instantly smelling the power and the seduction of the slayer's blood. Closing his eyes, he tried to control himself as he slipped into his game face. Shaking slightly as he tried to control it, he opened his eyes, raising the flask to his lips and gulping the liquid down quickly in a few large gulps. As the last mouthful was swallowed, he bent down and dropped the flask at his feet, aware of Wesley's chanting, which was quickly making him dizzy.

He could feel the power surge through his body with the slayer's blood, suddenly feeling invincible, before his body started to shake out of control. His arms shook in the manacles, making the chains jerk and rattle frantically.

He felt something being ripped on his chest and tried to close his eyes tighter as a bright blast of light blinded him. Unable to control the pain any longer, his mouth opened and a guttural roar escaped his mouth.

As his legs collapsed with pain, his knees clunked off of the cement floor, his whole body feeling as if it was full of flowing lava. Once more, his mouth opened and a huge roar of pain sounded.

000

Buffy looked on, shocked as he started to shake frantically in his manacles. Looking at Wesley, she knew she couldn't interrupt the chanting, so instead looked to her side, to see Gunn, Fred and Lorne all wearing the same expression as she had.

As he closed his eyes and screamed, her stomach turned, standing aghast as something magically cut a crucifix on his chest, blood instantly seeping out.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" Gunn asked scared.

"Stay back," Buffy ordered, taking a step closer to Angel, in the preparation of Angelus appearing. Her face screwed up as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain once more as his chains and manacles rattled furiously. She looked at his hands, which were balled in fists, his veins showing down his tensed arms, his muscles obvious and defined with the stress going through them.

"Is he supposed to be bleeding?" Gunn called out, over the yells of pain and chains.

"I don't know!" Fred called out, looking at him concerned.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Buffy said to herself, concerned. She felt something on her cheek, and reached out, surprised to find a tear.

The room fell instantly silent as Wesley stopped chanting and Angel dropped to the floor face first, sprawled across the floor in a pile of blood, which had come from his wounds on his chest.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Buffy asked Wesley, wide eyed.

"Yes," he nodded, "Just as I was expecting, minus the amount of pain. I did think that it would be a bit less."

"Yeah, well I can assure you that it wasn't," Angel groaned quietly, trying to move. "And the blood?" he asked. Giving up his struggle to move, he simply relaxed onto the floor, resigned to lying in the pool of crimson blood.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked quietly.

"I will be," he mumbled. "Just feeling the pain."

"Should we not help him up?" Lorne asked, feeling bad.

"No. He'll get up himself," Buffy said gently. "Won't you Angel?"

"Hmph."

"You sure?" Fred asked sceptically, looking at the slayer warily.

"Buffy's right. If he is Angelus, he will want us to go and help him up," Wesley explained.

"Believe me, Angel would appreciate your help once you do your tests Wes," Angel groaned.

Buffy resisted a smirk, unsure if he was actually her ex boyfriend or not. She watched closely as he moved, holding out his hands and pushing himself up onto his knees before collapsing onto his rear, leaning against the wall.

"Wes, do your tests please, I'll just sit here a while," he collapsed, his eyes shut as he composed himself.

"Very well," Wesley nodded, starting his chanting again. The others waited, watching as a ball of light circled Angel, before disappearing into his chest, making him grunt. Ten minutes later, Wesley looked up and nodded.

"I believe all is well. Buffy, is there any other tests you wish to complete?"

"Just…leave him a while," she said gently, looking at Angel warily.

"Do you think it's Angelus?" Gunn asked sceptically, looking between them.

"No, I don't, but Angelus is pretty conniving. Do you mind Angel?"

"No. I'm good here," he admitted, his eyes staying closed. "I would like some blood though."

"Look at me?" she asked him, watching him as he opened his eyes and looked at her, still a little delirious.

Buffy flinched as she saw the sheer pain in his eyes, along with tears.

"Wes?" she asked gently, turning and taking the flask from him. "Here," she said rolling the flask towards him.

They watched him concentrate on picking up the flask and opening it before putting it down and shaking his head, "It's yours."

"You'll need it to heal," Wesley said steadily, "Drink it."

"Have I mentioned that I hate you more than Spike just now?" Angel scowled. Closing his eyes, he took the flask to his mouth, allowing himself to vamp out and drink the blood. Finishing it, he rolled the flask back to them.

"Hey, your chest's healing!" Gunn said in awe, watching the wound start to heal.

"Nothing better than slayer's blood for that," Angel admitted, rolling his head back against the wall and staring at the ceiling. He relaxed a little as the blood started to take effect. His body started to scream less as he felt his strength start to return.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked gently.

"Better all the time," he admitted, looking at her. "Less stream roller and more beaten up."

"It shouldn't take long to heal with Buffy's blood," Wesley pacified.

"Thanks," he said looking at him, "And again," he looked at Buffy, "Thanks." He looked at the other three, "And you three, thanks."

"Three thanks, can't be that bad?" Gunn teased.

"When can I get out of these chains?" Angel asked, "The smell of Buffy's blood is everywhere," he complained groaning.

"Buffy's blood?" Gunn asked.

"The blood on the floor is Buffy's. During the spell the blood came out of his chest," Wesley explained. "Are you okay to move?"

"One more minute," Angel nodded. "Buffy, do you want to do any more tests?"

"No, if Wesley's happy? You've tested his soul and you've tested him for Angelus?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay," she confirmed, walking forward towards him slowly. Looking him in the eye, she was aware that he was her ex boyfriend and not the murderous vampire. Unlocking the chains she reached down and put his arm around his bloodied waist, helping him up to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," he nodded, moving away from her a little too quickly. "I'm going to shower," he stated, moving slowing towards the stairs up to the hotel.

"Do you want some blood heating up?" Fred asked hopefully.

Angel smiled lovingly at her concern and nodded, "That would be great Fred."

000

The crew mulled around the foyer, watching as Angel came slowly back down the stairs, dressed in his training pants and a jersey.

"How are your cuts?" Wesley asked, watching as Fred handed over a cup of pigs blood.

"Healing fast," he nodded.

"Your energy levels?"

"Improving," Angel nodded. "Everyone else okay? Nothing happened while I was screaming in pain?"

"No lottery win tonight," Gunn shrugged.

"Shame," Angel nodded, sitting down heavily and sipping the liquid.

"So Angelus is gone, surely this deserves a party. Like, a really, really, big one!" Lorne grinned, rubbing his hands.

"Uh uh," Angel shook his head, "Do you remember some of the other parties you've provided?"

"Cos we all do," Gunn stated seriously. "How about a couple of drinks tomorrow, presuming super bad here heals fine and dandy."

"Wes?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Certainly," he smiled, "Beer mind you, no cocktails," he warned Lorne.

"I'll make you a beer one."

"Lorne!" Fred warned. "No mixing and matching!"

"Tomorrow it is then," Gunn grinned. "For now, I'm going to bed. I'll see you late risers tomorrow afternoon, I have a meeting at nine."

"Do you need me there?" Angel offered.

"Nope, sleep it up. I'll be fine."

Angel watched as Wesley, Fred and Lorne all stood up at the same time, making their excuses.

"Do you want a ride home Buffy?" Wesley offered politely.

"No thanks, I might go for a patrol and a walk around."

Nodding in understanding, Angel nodded thankfully at his friends, saying with his expression what he had previously voiced.

"You know, I'll get back to bed okay, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to your other half a pint," he said pointedly.

"We thought if we only took half a pint then something would happen and you would only half change or something, so we did a back up. No bigee," she said gently.

"Thank you. For everything," he said honestly. Looking at her he eventually added, "It's good to see you, even if the circumstances are a bit odd."

"Odd is kinda normal for us huh?" she smirked.

Angel chuckled, "This is probably odder since there's nothing dying and our lives aren't in immediate danger."

"We technically killed Angelus, I'd say he's one of the biggest bad I've come across?"

Angel smirked at her logic, "Yeah, he was certainly a pain in my ass," he joked. "Although probably not as big a pain as Spike or Drew, over my hundred and odd years," he admitted. He looked at her frown, explaining further, "When you are Angelus, you just accept it. To give Angelus credit, he was amusing at times."

"You miss him?" she asked amazed.

"No," he said automatically, "It's just strange to not have him here. It's like I'm missing a voice in my head, teasing me all of the time."

"I'm sure Spike can take his place."

Angel glowered at her, not finding it difficult to keep a straight face at the jest, knowing that they had been together in the past.

"Too low?" Buffy asked embarrassed.

"No," Angel shook his head easily. "Just a touchy subject," he apologised. "Are you sure you want to patrol? We have teams who do that stuff and we already took a nest out earlier on."

He watched as Buffy looked away nervously, her hands still clutched around her mug. Angel searched his head, finding her nervous look uncannily familiar to the day that never was, before they had ended up kissing frantically in the kitchen.

"So…how is Scotland?" he tried.

"Good," she nodded. "We're making a difference, or at least we think we are."

"How many slayers have you got there?"

"About two hundred at one time. We try and get them through and back out as quickly as possible but it's not always practicable."

"You must be really busy?" he asked gently, seeing the tiredness appear in her eyes as she described the school.

"Yeah."

She watched the vampire as he stood up, moving around the back of her and gently putting his hands on her shoulders. Moving his hands gently, he massaged them, realising how tense she was. He smirked as his vampire hearing picked up a tiny, ever so slight and very quiet groan, as her shoulders relaxing under his touch.

"Since when did you massage?" she asked, trying to make her tone light.

"You pick things up when you're as old as me," he admitted quietly. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's great," she admitted.

Angel nodded, even though she couldn't see him. Moving his hands down the centre of her back, he rubbed her softly, working on her muscles. Taking a small step in towards her back, he inched forward, his torso standing closer to her own. Unable to resist her gorgeous scent he found his lips inching towards her neck, leaving an open kiss on his scar. Inching his head back, he allowed her to turn into him, raising her lips to brush over his own. Electricty flowed between them at the simple point of contact, both sets of eyes lighting up at the familiarity of the intense feeling. Returning her kiss, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her hands moved around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Peeling her lips away from his own she looked at him closely,

"I heard that there was a soul that was bound," she asked quietly.

"Do you want to test it out?" he tried, hypnotised by her lips as his own gravitated towards them.

"Sounds good," she whispered into him, letting him take complete control.

000

Angel lay in bed, watching Buffy's chest rise and fall, listening to her steady heart beat. They had made love. And it had been incredible. Mind blowing even.

The first time they had been together, on her seventeenth birthday, their love had been nervous, careful and wary. Tonight had been none of those things. His connection to her had heightened after his soul was bound. He had a theory it was her blood, but whether it would fade with time or not he would have to wait and see. He could read her emotions, he could feel her when she was near. His thoughts paused as she sighed and turned into him more, her hand creeping over his bare chest.

Grinning like a madman, Angel allowed his head to fall back onto the head board, closing his eyes and savouring every second of the moment.

000

Buffy woke up, surprised to find her cuddled up against a muscular, gorgeous torso. Looking up she grinned as she saw his face, perfectly still. His head was slightly more ruffled than normal and his arm was tight around her body, holding her against him. Relaxing back against his body, she sighed contently, thinking back to the night before.

The massage probably hadn't started off innocently and it certainly didn't finish innocently. He had carried her to his room, lying her down and undressing her so slowly, kissing every inch of her body. He had ensured that she had been pleasured slowly and tenderly and had made her come twice before she had begged him to enter her. He had inched into her, keeping eye contact as he kissed her lips. She had moved her hips to force him deeper and she had relished the look on his face, closing his eyes as he tried to control himself. Things had sped up quickly and before long they had both come with each other's climax, collapsing into one another's arms.

"Hey," he mumbled, his hand brushing up and down her bare arm. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking up at him, moving up the bed a little to look him in the eye. "You?"

"I spent most of the night staring at you, trying to believe that you had slept with me and that I was still me. Then, when I couldn't stay awake any more, I fell asleep with you in my arms," he admitted quietly.

"You tired me out," she admitted blushing.

"I'm not really sorry," he admitted, his mouth closing in on her own. He was relieved when, at the last moment, she tilted her head up to meet him, kissing him gently.

"You know, every time I see you, you're more beautiful," he admitted quietly. "I couldn't believe it when you walked into my office yesterday." Reaching out, he brushed the hair away from her face, almost inspecting her face for his memory.

"Says you," she said lighter. "In sunlight. With muscles. And hair and eyes and soul and…" she sighed, unable to stop herself brushing her lips over his again.

"What's happening here Buffy?" he asked, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Well, I thought while we were both here and both naked, we could try a repeat performance of yesterday night," she suggested quietly, looking away from his intense gaze.

"I'm not sure about an attempt at last night, I'd like to think that I could improve my performance."

"Oh?" she chuckled, her attention returning to him.

"You have no idea how hard it is to control myself when I'm around you Buffy. And when I'm inside you…" he shook his head, before his lips headed towards her neck, kissing steadily up towards her mouth. "When I'm inside you, all I can think of is heaven."


End file.
